herofandomcom-20200223-history
Chiyuri Kurashima
Chiyuri Kurashima is a childhood friend of Haruyuki Arita and Takumu Mayuzumi. She is currently dating Taku. Appearance Chiyuri has pale pink eyes and brown hair. She wears a pin that is shaped as a cat's face in her hair. She wears the standard school uniform that consists of a white dress shirt, a light blue blazer on top of it and wears a green bowtie. She also carries a yellow dufflebag around her shoulder. Chiyuri's Avatar Chiyuri's avatar is based off her real world identity. She wears a pair of cat ears, a pair of gloves and a pair of shoes that is of a cat's paw. She also wears a white dress with a cat's tail. Lime Bell Chiyuri's Duel Avatar is Lime Bell. Lime Bell has a more naturalistic body instead of being comprised of just metal. Her body is the color of lime green. Lime Bell wears a large green hat with a single leaf attached and wears a yellow cape. The rest of her body is covered in light armor. However, her left arm is entirely made of metal which is where she can fire her abilities from and is in the shape of a bell. Personality Chiyuri has a charismatic and cheery personality around others. She is very caring especially to Takumu and Haruyuki as she cares for both. With Takumu as a boyfriend, their relationship problems and his abusement of the Brain Burst program before they were resolved after joining Kuroyukihime and with Haruyuki and his bullying problem with Araya and being together with Kuroyukihime. She is also very forgiving as she was able to forgive Taku and Haru after they told her everything about Brain Burst, the duel between the two of them and their feelings of each other. However, it seems the only way she can forgive them is if they buy her ice cream. Abilities Lime Bell was initially thought to have the ability to heal such as one of the current kings and the another having retired after uninstalling Brain Burst. However, it is later revealed that her special move, Citron Call is not the ability to heal, but instead the ability to reverse time. Since it reversed time on whoever her target was, it gave the impression of healing which in reality is reversing the time before her target took any damage. After leveling up, she increased her ability to reverse further in time allowing her to return Silver Crow's wings that were stolen by Dusk Taker. Lime Bell is also amazingly resilient, capable of smashing objects in a Factory setting without receiving any damage in return. Trivia *Although not stated in the anime or manga, her ability Criton Call, the ability to reverse time may come from her desire to just spend time with Hariyuki and Takumu the way they did when they where children. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Magic Category:Pure Good Category:Elementals Category:Charismatic Category:Healers Category:Secret Agents